Red Riding Hood (2011 film)
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $42 million | gross = $89,162,162[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=redridinghood.htm Red Riding Hood] at boxofficemojo.com }} Red Riding Hood is a 2011 American romance horror film directed by Catherine Hardwicke, produced by Leonardo DiCaprio and starring Amanda Seyfried as the title role, from a screenplay by David Leslie Johnson.Catherine Hardwicke's horror version of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. FanGirlTastic.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. The film is very loosely based on the folk tale Little Red Riding Hood'Twilight' director Catherine Hardwicke talks new project: 'The Girl With the Red Riding Hood'. FanGirlTastic.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. collected by both Charles Perrault under the name Le Petit Chaperon Rouge (Little Red Riding Hood) and several decades later by the Brothers Grimm as Rotkäppchen (Little Red Cap). The film met with negative reviews, and grossed over $89 million worldwide. Plot Valerie lives with her parents, Cesaire and Suzette, and sister Lucie in the village of Daggerhorn, on the edge of a forest plagued by a werewolf. She is in love with the woodcutter Peter, but her parents arrange for her to marry Henry, son of the wealthy blacksmith Adrien Lazar. Valerie and Peter plan to elope, only to learn the Wolf has broken its truce not to prey on the townspeople and murdered Lucie. Suzette tells Valerie that her marriage was also arranged, and that she had loved another. The preacher Father Auguste calls upon the famous witch hunter Father Solomon for help, but the townspeople decide to venture into the Wolf's lair. Peter is separated from the group moments before the Wolf kills Adrien. The Wolf is cornered by the men and killed. Valerie finds Suzette mourning Adrien and deduces that he was her love. She realizes that Lucie, the older daughter, should have been engaged to Henry but was his half-sister, the illegitimate child of Adrien and Suzette. As the village celebrates the end of the Wolf, Father Solomon arrives and declares that the slain animal is a common grey wolf, as the true werewolf would have reverted to human form. He reveals they have entered Blood Moon Week, an event every thirteen years wherein anyone bitten by the Wolf is cursed to become one. Father Solomon's men, led by The Captain (Adrian Holmes), isolate Daggerhorn and investigate the villagers. That night, the Wolf attacks, and the townspeople shelter in the church while Valerie and her friend Roxanne search for Roxanne's autistic brother, Claude. Cornered by the beast, Valerie discovers she is able to understand the Wolf, who threatens to kill Roxanne and destroy the village if Valerie does not leave with it. The Wolf escapes, vowing to return for Valerie's decision. The next day, Claude is captured by Father Solomon's men. Father Solomon declares Claude, whom he witnessed perform a card trick, is a student of the dark arts; when the frightened Claude cannot reveal the Wolf's identity, Father Solomon locks him in an iron elephant. In exchange for Claude’s release, Roxanne reveals that Valerie is able to communicate with the Wolf, but her brother is already dead. Believing Valerie is a witch, Father Solomon displays her in the town square to lure the Wolf. Henry and Peter help Valerie escape; Peter is captured by the Captain and thrown in the elephant, while Father Solomon orders Henry’s execution. Father Auguste saves Henry, and is killed by Father Solomon. Henry brings Valerie to the church, where they are attacked by the Wolf, who bites off Father Solomon's hand with silver-coated fingernails. The villagers shield Valerie from the Wolf, who is again forced to flee after burning its right paw on the church’s holy ground. The cursed Father Solomon is killed by the Captain. Valerie dreams that the Wolf is her grandmother, and rushes to her nearby cabin. Finding Father Solomon's hand on the way, Valerie meets Peter, wearing a glove on his right hand. Assuming he is the wolf, she stabs him. At the cabin, Valerie finds her grandmother dead and discovers her father Cesaire is the Wolf. He reveals the curse was passed to him by his own father, and he intended to leave the village with his children. He tried to pass the werewolf “gift” to Lucie, but realizing he was not her father, murdered her in a fit of rage, and took revenge against Adrien. He asks Valerie to accept the curse, but she refuses. Peter appears, and Cesaire bites him and throws him aside. Peter throws an axe into Cesaire's back, allowing Valerie to kill her father with Father Solomon’s hand. Valerie and Peter fill Cesaire's body with rocks and dump him in the lake. Peter departs, vowing to return when he has learned to control the curse. Henry joins the Captain's monster hunters, Suzette accepts the loss of her husband, and the village continues to live in fear. Valerie moves to her grandmother's house, leaving her old life behind. On a full moon, Peter returns in wolf form, as Valerie smiles; in an alternate ending, Valerie holds a baby. Cast * Amanda Seyfried as Valerie ** Megan Charpentier as young Valerie * Virginia Madsen as Suzette * Billy Burke as Cesaire * Julie Christie as Grandmother * Shiloh Fernandez as Peter ** DJ Greenburg as young Peter * Gary Oldman as Father Solomon * Max Irons as Henry Lazar * Michael Shanks as Adrien Lazar * Christine Willes as Madame Lazar * Michael Hogan as The Reeve * Lukas Haas as Father Auguste * Alexandria Maillot as Lucie * Shauna Kain as Roxanne * Kacey Rohl as Prudence * Cole Heppell as Claude * Carmen Lavigne as Rose * Jennifer Halley as Marguerite * Archie Rice as the voice of The Wolf Production Under Appian Way Productions, Leonardo DiCaprio, Michael Ireland, Jennifer Davisson Killoran, Alex Mace, and Julie Yorn produced the film.Seyfried insults DiCaprio . RealBollywood.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06.Sperling, Nicole (2010-04-23). 'Twilight' director Catherine Hardwicke talks new project: 'The Girl With the Red Riding Hood'. HollywoodInsider.ew.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. Early into production, the film was originally titled The Girl with the Red Riding Hood. Principal photography took place in Vancouver from July 21 to September 16, 2010. Casting Due to the fact that Seyfried did not like Fernandez based on a previous encounter at a dinner party, director Catherine Hardwicke had to persuade the actress to give the actor a chance. Release The original release date, set for April 22, 2011, was moved to March 11, 2011. Red Riding Hood grossed $14,005,335 in ticket sales over the opening weekend, placing at number #3, behind Battle: Los Angeles and Rango. At the end of its run in 2011, the film grossed $37,662,162 in the United States and Canada, and grossed $51,500,000 internationally for a worldwide total of $89,162,162. Reception Red Riding Hood has a 10% approval rating at review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 202 appraisals, with an average score of 3.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Amanda Seyfried is magnetic in Red Riding Hood s starring role, but she's let down by her uninspired leading men and a painfully cliched script." Metacritic calculated a score of 29 out of 100 based on the opinions of 36 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". USA Today complimented the production design, but wrote "it's a foolish story, marred by a strange blend of overacting and bland, offhand performances." Roger Ebert gave the film one star out of four, stating it is "a movie that cross-pollinates the Twilight formula with a werewolf and a girl who always wears a red hooded cape, although I don't recall her doing any riding.... it has the added inconvenience of being serious about a plot so preposterous, it demands to be filmed by Monty Python." Mary Pols of Time magazine named it one of the 10 worst films of 2011. Marketing The teaser trailer and the poster were released in November 2010, featuring "The Wolf", a new song written exclusively for the film by Swedish act Fever Ray. The second trailer was released in January 2011, featuring "The Hand That Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails. The novelization received criticism for not including the story's final, concluding chapter, which instead was only made available for download online following the release of the film. Soundtrack # "Towers of the Void" – Brian Reitzell # "Kids" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Dead Sister" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "The Wolf" – Fever Ray # "Mt. Grimoor" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Tavern Stalker" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Grandma’s House" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Keep the Streets Empty for Me" – Fever Ray # "Wolf Attack" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Just a Fragment of You" – Anthony Gonzalez from M83 and Brian Reitzell # "The Reveal" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Finale" – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes # "Crystal Visions" – The Big Pink Some additional songs from the film are not featured on the official soundtrack: * "Fire Walking" – Anthony Gonzalez and Brian Reitzell * "Let’s Start an Orchestra" – Ken Andrews and Brian Reitzell * "Ozu Choral" – Brian Reitzell * "Piano Study No. 1 (Symphonic)" – Brian Reitzell References External links * * * * * * Category:2011 films Category:2011 horror films Category:2010s romantic fantasy films Category:Appian Way Productions films Category:American fantasy films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about families Category:Films based on Little Red Riding Hood Category:Films directed by Catherine Hardwicke Category:Films produced by Leonardo DiCaprio Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Matricide in fiction Category:Romantic horror films Category:Uxoricide in fiction Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Werewolves in film Category:Films with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick